Please let me die or save me
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko is an emo loner girl with her life filled with sorrow and hate. Her parents died when she was five and her best friend killed himself right in front of her, never trusted anyone since. In her senior year she was know as the emo freak and nerd who didn't talk to anyone until the most popular boy in school starts talking to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko is an emo loner girl with her life filled with sorrow and hate. Her parents died when she was five and her best friend killed himself right in front of her, never trusted anyone since. In her senior year she was know as the emo freak and nerd who didn't talk to anyone until the most popular boy in school starts talking to her.**

**~Npov~**

I stand behind the school with my sleeve up and knife running down the flesh of my wrist. The joy of pain spread through out of my body, as I continue to cut. Once I was satisfied with my work, I took the knife away from my skin and leaned back against the brick wall of the school. I grabbed my book bag and pulled out cotton balls, water bottle and bandages. I held my arm out and poured water over my bloody wrist. It stung a little, but you get use to it after doing it for twelve years. I inhaled and exhaled, as the watery blood dripped off my wrist and hit the ground. I used the cotton ball to dry up my wrist and get rid of the rest of the blood that remains. Once most of the blood was gone, I quickly grabbed my bandage and wrapped up my arm before anymore blood goes free.

I pin the clip in before pulling out my cell phone to check the time. It was 6:55 am and people will start showing up in about five minutes, another day hell. I brought my sleeve down and put my thumb in the whole of the sleeve before grabbing my bag and headed to the front of the school. I swung my book bag on my shoulder and put my hoody on. I walked to the front entrance of the school when cars began parking in the parking lot. I glared at every single one of them, as I sat down on the steps and pulled out my black Ipod. I blasted Motionless In White 'Devils Night' through my ears so I can block out all the whispers about me and the glares that everyone gives me. Ever since my parents died, I never trusted people and when my best friend 'Garra' killed himself by shooting himself in the head right in front of me I began to hate people. I did talk to everyone, not even the teachers ask to me answer a question that know.

Who can blame me? My life is a total fuck up and everyone enjoys it.

I tap my the tip of my shoe against the road along with the beat of the music, as cars continue to enter the school parking lot. I played with chains that was on my trip pants and the shirt that I made myself last night. The thing I did was cut the sleeves to my black skull shirt and connected them back together by the chains. I sigh and reached into my bag to grab my careen of cigarettes and my lighter. I lifted up the top and grabbed a cigarette and put it between my lips. I flick the lighter on and light it.

I inhaled the sweet making of cancer and exhaled in the wind. The next song that came on was 'set the world on fire' by Black Veil Brides. The sky was gray, waiting for the clouds to cry, as I am. I took another drag of my cigarette before looking straight ahead to see the 'popular' or in my words 'life wreckers' pull in the parking lot. The captain of the pom pom team, Sakura Haruno got out of car that belongs to her boyfriend and captain of the football team, Sasuke Uchiha. I never talked to Sasuke because we don't have any classes together, but I can't say the same thing with his bitch of a girlfriend. Her and her group always gang up on me and make fun of me where ever I go. I sigh, as I continue to smoke. Until I felt the but burning my lips I continued to smoke before dropping on the step and stomping on it. I grabbed my bag again and made my way into the school.

I forced the doors open and stormed inside. Everyone was then staring, whispering, giggling, and pointing at me which I could care less about. I walked to my locker and did my code until I heard a click. I lifted and handle and opened my locker. Taped on my locker doors was a picture of Garra and I when we were thirteen, just two days before he killed himself. I just stared at the picture for a second before grabbing my books and made my way to my first period class.

I took a seat in the back corner of the room and pulled out my favorite book 'Nevermore'. I read until the bell range for class to start. I can hear Sakura's gang, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba and walking into the room laughing and talking. I just continue to read when the book was snatched out of my hands. I glared up at Sakura who was waving my book in the air.

"Hey emo girl, cut yourself lately?" Her and her friends began laughing.

"I don't know, got knocked up yet by your father?" I asked as I stood up and got in her face. They all stopped laughing and glared at me.

"What did you just say to me you little emo bitch?" Right before I could repeat myself, someone snatched the book out of her hands. They spun around to see Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke standing there with my book in his hands.

"Leave her alone Sakura." Just like that he pass my book back to me. I muttered a 'thanks' and sat back down in my seat. What was he doing here anyways? He's not even in this class.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, pressing herself against his chest.

"My classes been chanced, so leave her alone and go sit down." The gang gave me one more look before going to their seat. Sakura and Sasuke were arguing about the fact that Sasuke defended me.

"How could you protect that emo freak Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. "No one really cares for her."

"Look Sakura, she is not worth the trouble." '_Right back at you Uchiha' _I thought.

"Still you defended her." Sasuke groaned before collecting his stuff and moved his seat right next to mine. Sakura looked shocked at what just happen. I can feel Sasuke's eyes on me.

"What's up?" I just ignored him and continued reading. Since I had my ear buds in he would think I could not hear him. Just then one of my buds was yanked out of my ear.

"Ow." I groaned and glared at him.

"What ... up." He repeated himself. Just slammed my book closed and looked at him.

"Look I'm not easy to get along and I'm sensing that your a bit of a bitch, so just leave me alone." Just like that, I went back to my book.

**To be continued **


	2. Leave me alone

I sit outside of the school during lunch, writing in my journal about pain and death. I can hear students laughing as they played football right across the field.

"Hey Naruko!" I snapped my attention off my journal to see two other friends coming my way. I smiled and snapped my jounal shut and shoved it back in my bag before getting up to greet them.

"Hey Shino, hey Shikamaru." I hugged them other before sitting back down under the Sakura tree. I leaned back against the tree, Shino and Shikamaru laid down on the grass to watch the clouds.

"The sky is always so beautiful from down her on earth; I wonder what it will be like from space." Shikamaru whispered as we stared up at the ocean blue sky. I smiled as closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair. My black hair blew across my face, as I inhaled the Sakura flower.

"Bright blue," I whispered, as I smiled. "And so beautiful." I whispered Shikamaru's question.

"Life sucks." Shino muttered, as he was playing with a stink bug.

"You can say that again." I whispered, as I began to drift off to sleep.

_Dream_

_I through a dark room with a naked bloody Garra standing right across from me. My eyes burned in tear, as I stared in horror at my best friend. I can see his lips moving, but no sound was coming out. He was clawing his skin so hard that blood was running down his flesh. Another second later, blood was spatter all over me and my best friend was laying dead at my feet. I tried calling out his name, but nothing came out. I tried screaming his name, but yet again nothing came out_

End

I felt someone shaking me to wake up and my eyes flew open. I look to see Shino staring down at me.

"The bell rang, it's time to go to class." I sigh and stood up keeping my journal against my chest, as I snatched my book bag off the grass and took off to the school.

~X~

I took all morning class books out of my bag and put them back in my locker and replaced them with my last three book for class. I looked at the picture of Garra and I at the age of ten. Sitting on tomb stone in the grave yard right pass midnight. I don't know how long I have been staring at the picture, but I knew was that the locker door slam shut. I turn to see the Uchiha standing there, leaning against the lockers with his cocky smirk on his face. I groaned and turned the other direction to my next class.

"Whoa, slow down emo girl." I know he did not just call me that. I grab the strap of my book bag and held on tight to it, to keep me from killing him. "Hey," He spun me around and pushed me against the wall. "Hold up there girl."

"What do you want?" I asked in an impatient tone.

He chuckled before leaning in closer to me. "Just want to talk to you. Why do you think I'm a bitch?"

"Because, you are with that slut of the school, Sakura."

That amused him. "Why, a little girl talking so bad about the people that rule this school." He whispered as he grabbed a some of my hair and let it slip out through his figures. "Your hair is soft." I pulled my head away from him.

"Leave me alone Uchiha." I hissed through my teeth. I tried to push right pass him, but he again pushed me back.

"Your whisker cheeks are so cute." I rolled my eyes. The warning bell went off.

"Shit, let me go Sasuke, I don't have time for this." He didn't move or anything, he just stood there.

"Next time I talk to you, you talk back." Just like that he let me go and head off to class. I sigh and brush the bangs out of eyes before heading off to class.

~At Home~

I sit in the living room with a cigarette in my hand and Edward Scissorhands playing in front of me. I sit there writing in my journal, sinking the cigarette in my mouth I quoting Edgar Allen Poe

_"From childhood's hours I have not been_

_As others were- I have not seen_

_As others saw- I could not bring_

_My passion from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow, I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And I lov'd, I loved alone._

_Then- in my childhood - in the dawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_They mystery which binds me still: _

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From he sun that 'round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold -_

_from the lightning in the sky- _

_As it pass'd me flying by-_

_from the thunder and the storm_

_And the cloud that took the from_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view."_

I inhaled before removing the cigarette from my mouth and exhaled. I looked up to the TV and saw the credits rolling. I licked my lips and stood up from the couch. I set cigarette in the ash tray and my journal n the couch before walking over to the DVD Player. I grabbed the case to the movie before pressing eject. The DVD exit the player and I put it back in the case before grabbing 'The Raven'. I put the movie in and sat back down on the couch to enjoy the movie.


	3. Food

Third pov

Sasuke sat there at his computer desk working on his homework, as Sakura was laying across his bed texting to her friends. Naruko didn't shoe up to school today, so later he will drop by her house to drop off some notes he copied for her. Sasuke would roll his eyes every time Sakura would laugh or talk what she is texting.

"I ... will ... be ... there ... around -"

Sasuke slammed his pencil on his text book making Sakura stop her jabbering and look straight up at Sasuke. "Sakura, shut up." Sasuke said not even turning to her.

"I'm just texting Ino saying that I will be over at her house for dinner, so we can practice more on our cheer leading moves."

"Then can you text quietly." He whispered to her and continued with his work. Sakura sighs and got up from the bed. She wobbled over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. Sasuke did not react to it at all; just continued his work.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She whispered in his ear.

"Nothing."

Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke chair out from under the table and sat down on his lap. "Something is wrong, tell me."

Sasuke looked straight into her eyes. "I want you to leave Naruko alone." He said in a serious voice that can send fear down your spin. Sakura stared in confusion at her boyfriend look he grew three heads.

"You are supporting the emo freak?" He rolled his eyes and pushed her off him. "What is your problem?" Sakura asked, as she walked around him like a predator. "We have been bullying these freaks since they step foot in our school in first grade! Why are you now defending them?"

Sasuke question himself that all the time since he sat right next to Naruko and she defended herself from him

~X~

(Naruko's house)

The song 'You only live once' blast through out the house, as I cooked dinner. I stirred noodles before starting the sauce for the spaghetti. I began cutting the mushrooms and seasoning the meat when I thought I heard three knocks cutting my contrition. I looked out to the dining for a second before turning back to making my dinner. I let the music sink into my bones. I chopped the veggies up faster, as the music nearly reached it's end until it stopped. I spun around with the knife in front of me. I was shocked to see who was in my kitchen with their thumb on the paused button, Sasuke with his football jacket on.

"How did you get into my house?" I asked in anger.

"Your door was open."

"Dose not give you the right to come in."

Sasuke chuckled, as he slowly walked over and held out two sheets of paper. Naruko looked at it for a second before snatching it out of my hands. "Thanks now get the fuck out."

Sasuke pretended that he didn't hear her and began looking around her home; with Naruko following behind him. "Nice place for a vampire. Black walls, couch, table, TV, skulls, and black candles-"

"I get it, now what do you want?"

Sasuke continued looking around as he answered her question. "Just drop by with your notes." He said in a plain tone. He eyes stopped on a picture of Garra what was hanging over the fire place with lite black candles around it. "I remembered."

Naruko just glared at him. "You should, you and gang caused him to kill himself." Naruko then stormed back into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke in living room. Naruko grabbed the tray that had the garlic bread on it and put it in the oven when Sasuke came in.

"Look, I was not there, so I don't know what the hell happen to him that made him do that." Hearing him say that made Naruko's blood boil out of anger. She slams the oven shut before turning to him.

"So you don't know what he was rape, cut, bleed, ... dying." She whispered that last part through her teeth. The vision of Garra's bloody naked body hunted her dreams. Seaman running down his legs, blood dripping off his body, and the names of Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Kiba carved into his flesh. A tear excepted the corner of her eye before she turned back to her dinner and stirred sauce and the noodles.

Sasuke was shocked hearing this. He dose not believe that his girlfriend or gang would do that to him. Could they? He watched as Naruko drained the noodles in the drainer before setting the pot on the stove.

"I'm sorry about Garra." He whispered and Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to be nice to me, I don't trust anyone; not even people who bullied us since we started school." _'Did we hurt them that much?' _ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Did you eat?" Naruko asked Sasuke out of no where.

"No, my parents are not home. I should go." He whispered to her.

"Hold on." Naruko opened the cabinet door and grabbed a container. She removed the lid scoop come noodles in the bowl still it hit the top before pouring sauce on the top. Her placed the lips on the food before grabbing oven mitts and opened the over and grabbed the bread. She pulled out some tinfoil and wrapped come up for Sasuke. She walked right up to him with the food in her hands. "Here, take some."

Sasuke looked at the food for a second before taking it. "Thank you."

**To be continued**


	4. Uzumaki's

Spov

I sit there in the dining room eating dinner that Naruko made when I went to visit her. It was so good that I will that I could have a seond plate. Dad was still at work, as mother was at her book meeting with her friends. I just sit here in an big empty house lonely.

I finished the last bite of the meal before getting up from my seat and head into the kitchen. I washed the plate and fork off and set it down in ther drying ben right next to the sink. I began thinking about Naruko, as I walked into the living room. I know that Naruko is a freak, justy like her friends, but there is something about her that makes me want to get closer to her and understand why she is like this since the first time we met, but I know she would never trust me.

I fell down onto the couch and pulled out cell phone. I pushed in Neji's number before beinging the phone up to my ear. It ringed about three times until there was an answer.

_"What's up Sasuke?"_

"Just bored out of my fucking mind and I just need somone to talk to."

_"I bet, what's up?"_ He asked again. I layed down across the couch before talking again.

"I went to Naruko's place." I heard something break on the other side of the line.

_"No Way! Are you okay? You blood is still in your system? You still popular? What is it like inside?"_ I chuckled.

"That's a whole lot of questions for me Neji, but yes I still have blood, I'm still hot, and it was like walking into the 'night of the dead' in there. Everwhere you see is black, skulls, and all kinds of emo gothic shit."

_"How did you know where to find her?"_

"It's a small town Neji, I asked the first person I saw." I heard Neji gasp on the other side of the phone.

_"We have to see what it's like? Me, you, Sakura, and everyone else should go to her place when she is not there." _I began to regret telling him this.

"Dude, leave alone. We give her problems at school already." I knew it was pointless to say that. If Neji has his mind on something, he dose it. I just brought more problems to Naruko, great.

Npov

I sat in the graveyard right next to Garra's stone. It was pass midnight, which means the graveyards are closed, but the gates are easy to climb.

"Uchiha, somehow found where I lived." Even though he not there, I know what Garra would say.

"Damn it Naru, they are dangerous." I chuckeled, as I listen to the voice in my head.

"I know and knowing Sasuke, he would go blabbling to his friends about the way my place looks."

"Well fuck him and his friends. They are nothing Naruko. I hate seeing them hurt you everyday. You just have to walk away Naru" I rolled my eyes.

"Walk away? Like what you did to me by killing youself." There was pause at that moment.

"I'm so sorry. I regret leaving there Naru, but you have friends now Naru."

"After three years of being alone." I whispered into the dark windy night.

"It's late Naru, go home and get some rest. Halloween is coming soon and your birthday is just two days away, so come by then."

"Sure Garra." The voice in my head went away and I stood up from the ground and began walking to the gate.

Spov

"Father, do you know anything about the Uzumaki's?" I asked my dad sat we sat there on the couch reading and drinking tea.

Father looked up from his newspaper and right at me. "You mean Minato and Kushina Uzumaki?" That right there gave me the answer. I slammed my book closed and put it on the coffee table.

"Yes, you know them?" Father chuckled in sadness.

"Yes, your mother and I knew them well. We went to school together back in high school." My eyes went wide.

"Can you tell me about them and do you know Naruko?" His eyes went wide.

"I remember well. She had her father's hairs. It use to blow across her face and get into her eyes, she would get so pissed and we would laugh." Father laughed a little. I saw a tear in his eye. "Naruko is their daughter who was never found. She went missing right after her parents were killed. Minato and I were like brothers who always fight about our girls and children. He loved you Sasuke and he loved how you and Naruko got along just fine after meeting for the first time." I felt like my heart has stopped. Father thinks that Naruko has died, but all along she was with me the whole time.

After all the things I put her through. Not lonely did she lost her parents, but she lost her best friend because of us.

"Why do you ask?" I grabbed my book again and read with just saying. 'no reason.'

**To be continued**


	5. groups

Npov

I sat there in English class, waiting for this fucking day to be over with already. Motionless in white was blasting from ear buds and into my ear, as I sat there with my journal against my chest. I looked up at the clock to see that class will start in about 3 minutes.

My eyes rolled as the group came into the room laughing. Everyone besides Sasuke smirked at me before taking there seats. Sasuke didn't sit next today: good. Iruka walked in with large stacks of papers in his hands.

"Alright class, today we will be working in groups for your essay that will be due in three weeks. You will be working on a 27 page essay on your favorite writer." Everyone in the class groan, as I just sat there in the back and continue to listen like I cared. "You will all get your partners today and be telling me who you will be writing about." I smirked as I leaned back against the chair. I already have a writer in mind and it will only take me about two days to get the paper done without a problem. "Before any of you start to move, I already got your partners listed." He held out a clipboard. "Here are the groups."

"Ino and Shikamaru"

"Choji and Kiba"

"Shino and Sakura." Sakura fell out of her seat and landed straight on her ass with a surprise look on her face. Iruka gave her dirty look, as he shook his head before he continued the list of groups.

"Naruko and Sasuke" That right there made my stomach drop. Why, why must Iruka do this to me. I felt like I was going to faint, but all I did was slamming my head on the desk, as Sakura fainted out of her seat this time. Oh Sasuke is going make me start drinking a lot more than usual. "Can some please take Sakura to the nurse." I heard Iruka order someone, but I still did pull away from my deck. "Those are all the groups, get with them now." I just sat there in my spot as chairs all around began to move. '**Why Sasuke? Why' **I thought to myself, as the chair right next to me moved.

"Get up dode, there is no time for fucking around." Sasuke whispered in my ear. His hot breath blew against my skin, making me shiver. '**Oh this is going to bad.'** I slowly sat up and turned to Sasuke who was just smirking at me. "Now that your looking at me, we have figure out who we will be writing about."

"Edgar Allen Poe." I said without a second thought. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me like I just lost my mind. I sigh. "What?"

"I'm not writing about a guy who married his cousin." I stared at him for a second before turning back to the front of the back to the front of the room and raised my hand to get Iruka's attention. He looked up from the clip board and saw my hand. "Figure out a writer already Naruko?"

'Edgar Allen Poe." I answered before turning back to Sasuke and smirked like I won this battle. He glared at me before shaking his head and turned at to the front of the room and waited for everyone in class to choose their chose of an author they wanted to write about. Sasuke is going to bitch to me about this later. I know he would.

**To be continued**

**I know it sucked and it's short, but it's 4am right now and I'm fucking tired. I promise that the next chapter will be better then this piece of shit.**


	6. Bathroom

I sat there right next to Sasuke with my ear phones in my ears and Sakura glaring at me for no reason. The classroom door opened and Kakashi came walking in with his porn book still in his hand. I saw Iruka blush for a moment before talking to him. I chuckled and shook my head, as I just sat there and waited for the conversation to be over or for the damn bell to ring.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke just looking at me funny. I continue looking forward, as I put my music on pause. "You got a problem?"

I asked not even looking at him.

"What were you laughing about?" Sasuke asked, as he continues to stare.

I smirked again and looked at him. "It's hard to believe that people still have not figure out that they are gay."

Sasuke gave me another question look. "Who?" I tapped his shoulder and pointed at Iruka and Kakashi. I leaned in close to Sasuke that my breath hit his neck. I felt him shiver before turning to me. "You can't be serious." I nod my head, as I looked stright into his dark black eyes. Even through I still hate the son of bitch and his so call 'peeps' I love his eyes.

"Serious, as death can steal your soul without no feeling." I can tell that that creepied him out a bit.

"How can you tell?"

"If I tell you then I have to kill you." Just then the bell rang and I was out of my seat and out the door before anyone else can.

I ran straight into the bathroom and pulled out my cell phone. I txted Shino and Shikamaru and told them to meet me behind the school.

Once I was finished with that, I shove my cell phone in my pocket and turned around to face the sink. I put my bookbag on the counter and checked to see if my journal was in there, but right before I could open my bookbag; I was grabbed from behind and slammed into the mirror, causing it to break. I landed on the floor with my head in pain.

I looked up at see Sakura and Ino standing there looking at me. "So you are talking to my Sasuke hu?"

"You have no right to speak to him, ever." Ino cut in. Sakura stamped to her heel into my stomach. I screamed out in pain, as the heel was planted into my skin. Ino ran over and covered my mouth.

"Sasuke is mine!" Sakura scream and stamped on my stomach again. I can taste the blood in my mouth, as Sakura continues to stamp on me. Three other girls came in, but they just laughed and watched. They punched me and killed me until I was in my own blood pool and I was out cold.

Spov

I waited for Sakura at lunch when I heard commotion coming the halls of the school. Everyone got up from their tables and walked out into the hall.

I just came out the door when the paramedics came running down the hall with a girl on a stretcher. Sakura came to my side with a big smile on her.

"This will show her not to mess with you or me." She whispered to me. I was confused about what she was saying until I saw who it was getting carried away, Naruko. My eyes went wide, as I turned to Sakura and glared at her.

"What did you do?"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and winked at me. She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her by the arm and tugged her into an empty classroom. I slammed her against the wall and screamed.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" I ordered her.

"She got what was coning to her. She was your partner-"

I cut her off. "By teacher's choice."

"-And she was talking to you."

"Beacuse I talked to her!"

She then gave me a confused look. "Why do you even care? You hated her since the day we met her." I was so pissed that I could not answer her question. I slapped her in the face.

**To be continued**


	7. Darkess

The hospital doors flew right open, as a half dead Naruko came rolling down the halls with doctors surrounding her. Her eyes looked dead and she was barely awake. Doctors were yelling out orders, as they ran into the ER. Naruko can feel the air hitting her lungs thanks to the oxygen mask over her face. Her eyes looked around the white halls when a figure caught her attention. He had short blond hair with whickers like hers. In fact he looked a lot like her, but darker, evil with red eyes that can kill you just by looking at them. The weird part is that she has seen him four time already and when ever she see's him; he would be leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, like he was interested in her.

The doctors then rolled her into the operation room, but Naruko's eyes never left the dark figure until the doors closed. The doctors removed the oxygen mask from her face and replaced it with knock out gas and she slipped into a deep sleep.

~X~

Fire, pain, and darkness all around them, as the devil sat there in his chair with a smirk on his face. "The pain the anger in this girl is mouth watering. Her hunger for revenge and death to other is excellent. She will make a perfect servant for death and for me to take control of her." A dark voice came from the shadows of darkness. Kyuubi better do his job right or else.

~X~

After about four hours of the operation; Naruko was in stable condition. She was breathing in and out of the tube when a shadow walked right into the door and into her room. Naruko can feel something in her room that made her eyes open slowly. The first thing she saw was the figure again. She could not scream or anything, but the figure rest his hand onto of her head to clam her down, so her heart monitor won't go off.

"Don't be afraid Naruko." He said in strong slow voice that can send fear down your spin. "I'm not going to hurt you; in fact I'm going to help you. You sick of people crawling over you and hunting you down like your their pray, right?" Naruko nod her head.

"For years you blamed them for the death of your best friend." Naruko's eyes shot open wide. "Your hate for them is just over powering you that you take the pain from them by cutting yourself. You cut, so you don't hurt anyone, but you want to kill for taking your only friend away from you." Tears ran down Naruko's face, as she heard the truth out of this strangers mouth. "What if we get them back. You won't feel pain, guilt, or sadness. They will fear your darkest dream. Just grab my hand if you would like that." The stranger held his hand out close to her's. She stared at it for a second before her weak dank raised up and grabbed his.

The lights began flicker on and off and the window burst open, as the figure began to faint away into her body. Naruko began to scream and shake.

Doctors ran in to sedate her, but they turned to shock when her eyes turned black and she began to scream like the devil. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAHHHH!" The she clasped into darkness.

**To be continue**


	8. supermarket

**Npov**

My eyes slowly opened, as I felt my brain pound against my skull that gave me the worst headache I ever had in my life. I didn't feel like myself anymore; I feel more anger, hate, and pain. I left like I wanted to kill someone. I slowly sat up from my bed to look around to see where I was. The walls were white, as clouds and so was the bed sheets. My guess is that I'm in the hospital, but why? Once I sat straight up my stomach shot in pain. I laid my arm across my stomach and groaned in pain.

"Jesus fuck!" I hissed loud, as tossed the sheets aside and stood up. The chair right next to me had my fold up clothes on it. I snatched them off the chair and limped into the bathroom with my arm still across my stomach. I slammed the bathroom door behind me and walked right to the mirror to look at my reflection. I nearly screamed at what I saw in the mirror. My shin was not tan anymore, it was pale as a ghost, my eyes were dark blue besides ocean blue, and my hair had black streaks on my bangs, ends of my hair, and in different layers of my hair. "The fuck?"

I ripped the hospital gown off my body to see my injuries. It looks like someone shot me in the stomach six times before kicking me in the ribs that where blue and purple, but what really got me was the tattoo on stomach that looks like a circle with markings around it and another tattoo of the devils eye on the upper part of my arm. "Shit." I whispered. I could not look at my body anymore, instead I snatched my clothes that I laid on the sink off and shoved them on.

I put on my usual make up, chains, wristbands, tip pants, tank top, boots, and my jacket to cover up the blood stains on it. I fix my bangs so that the black part was covering half of my left eye. I put my hoodie on so I can sneak out of here without any doctors noticing me.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the door of the room. I slowly opened the door and peek out and see if anyone would notice me. When I saw that they were paying no attention at all, I took my leave and walked out. My hands were shoved in my pockets, as my head was down. I manage to make it to the front of the hospital when I notice that it was raining, but that didn't stop me. I walked right through the electronic doors and right into the rain where the wind blow right into my face.

I didn't have a ride home since I only walked home from school, so there was no point of using the bus or even ride a bike. I sigh, as I continued to walk off the hospital property. Once I was half way down the road I saw a supermarket across the street from me. I reached into my back pocket where my wallet always stays to see how much I have.

"Okay, I have a ten, two twenty's, a dollar, and one quarter ... shit" Oh what the hell. I go to work tomorrow so I can get some more money then, I think.

Since my cell phone was in my back pack which I'm hoping it was still at school and not with that bitch. I then saw a phone booth just at the next light post. I rushed right into it and put my last quarter in it and pushed in my jobs number.

"_Thank you for calling Goth Castel this is Yumi how can I help you?"_

"Hey Yumi it's Naruko, am I in tomorrow?"

_"Yes, you open and close tomorrow"_

I smiled before thanking her and hanging up on her. I walked out of the booth and headed right to the supermarket.

~X~

"Milk: check

Fruit: check

Ramen: check

and ... what else?" I asked myself, as I pushed the buggy around the store. I was reaching up to grab some pickles, but my stiches were tugging against my skin that hurt like a bitch. "Shit, I'm going to kill that bitch." I whispered to myself before trying reaching up again, but another hand grabbed the pickles and handed it to.

I took the pickles and turned around to thank that person, but stopped when I saw who it was, Sasuke.

"Naruko? Oh god Naruko." He then pulled me into a hug that tugged on my stiches again. I groaned in pain and Sasuke pulled away. "Sorry, but are you okay?" I glared up at him.

"Why should you care; your girlfriend did this to me!" I screamed in his face and something scared him and made him back up.

"Naruko calm down, I broke up with Sakura when she told me what she did to you."

"Whoopee fucking dooo. The damage is done." I hissed through my teeth. I fire running through my veins and the wanting of pain for other's was eating me alive. I felt like strangling Sasuke right there and then. It was his fault for his girlfriend doing this to me. Just then the lights began to flicker on and off that was making everyone panic a little. "You and your friends caused me pain every fucking day." Then the light bulbs exploded making glass fall around us. My voice began to change in a demons voice. "I will kill you and your friends if it's the last thing I do."

Sasuke scared as fuck when I felt the demon in me rise. "Your friends did a great job making this fill her heart with hate."

Spov

This was not Naruko, this is not Naruko. I repeated in my head over and over as the girl in front of me glared into my eyes with darkness and murder.

"Your friends did a great job making this fill her heart with hate." I different voice came from her. "Her hatred for you and your friends made it easy me to have me take over her body and soul." This was the voice of the demon. Everyone in the mall was screaming and running out of the store.

"Naruko please! I know your in there, so please come out!" I screamed in her face, as the black eyes looked right into mine. She began to laugh and that broke my heart. "Wake up!" I slapped her in the face. She paused there for a second before everything became still and she looked up at me. Her eyes were, but she looked like she was going to run.

"Oh god." She whispered. I knew what she was going to do, so grabbed her and pulled her into my eyes and have cry. "Oh god what's happening to me!"

**To be continued**


	9. Broken

Spov

I looked out to the road, as the rain was slamming against windshield of my car. I looked to the corner of my eyes to the passenger side to see Naruko curled up in a little ball and shivering. I'm still trying to wrap what happen at the store around my head. I was scared and Naruko was scared. She will break down over time I would touch her.

I pulled into Naruko's apartment complex and parked right in front of her building. I got out and ran to the other side of the car to help her out. I gently pulled her out of the car, but she got on her feet she hit the ground. I was on my knees beside her and let her cry in the rain. We soaked and cold, but we just sat with Naruko in my arms; I felt bad her.

My body shivered when big gust of wind hit our bodies making us shiver. I knew if we don't get inside we both be in the hospital. I pulled Naruko close to my chest and slid my arms under her legs. I lifted her off the floor and I walked us out of the rain. I was so happy that her apartment was on the third story, so I wouldn't walk up so many steps. It bother me that much since she was only about 110. Her head rested against my chest, as we were now standing in front of her door. I heard something 'crash' from the inside.

Naruko began to panic and struggle out of my arms and into her apartment. I called out to her. "Naruko wait!" I ran in right behind her. I ran into the living room and froze in position.

Right there in the middle of the crashed living room was Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. The living room was distroyed and Naruko was on her knees sobbing and holding a broken picture of Garra. Neji contines to laugh as he shoves right pass Naruko to make room for the other to come right over to me.

"Thanks for telling the address to us Sasuke." I just made thing worse for Naruko, shit.

Naruko gave us a blood thirsty death glare. She shot up and ran over to the couch. She reach under and pulled out something. My body cold went when we were pointed by a 9mm hand gun.

"Get the fuck out!" she screamed at us. Neji held his hands up.

"Okay, take it easy Naruko."

"You distroyed my home so get the fuck out before I kill you guys, NOW!" just like that we ran out. Once we were down stairs I stormed up to neji and punched him right in the face.

"YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE I SAID! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING IDOLTS!" I then stormed away thinking of a way to apologized to Naruko.

**To be continued**


	10. Please eat with me

Npov

I sat there in a messy living room holding a picture of Garra in my hands. Tears ran down my face, as a pulled it against my chest. I continued to cry when I heard noised all around me. I slowly looked up and saw all my stuff being fix and put back where they were in the first place. I look down at my picture of Garra and saw the cracked slwly reforming back to the way it should be. "Oh my god." I whispered. I slowly stood up and looked around my room to see it clean and everything fixed. "Okay, this is some freaky shit." I whispered out loud.

"You have the power to heal." A voice called behind me making to spin around and point to gun at them. The same man from the hospital was stand there in the dark corner of the room with a smirk on his face. "Relax, it's me."

I released the air from my lungs and settle the gun down. "what's happening?"

"Your power is getting stronger and your hate is becoming more powerful. The guy that you started to like turned against you once again. He betrayed you by telling them where you lived." I sigh before walking over to the shelf and put the picture of Garra back up there. I stared at the candles for a second before running my hand cross all of them making them light up. "Every good Naruko."

I just continue to stare at the flames. "What is happening to me?"

"Do you not like you power we gave you?"

"Who's we?" A dark chuckled floated the room.

"You have to wait for that little Naruko." I jumped at the sound of knocking coming from the door. I turned around to see the man gone, but then my front door opened. Sasuke came walking into the living room with a brown bag in his arm.

He looked around the room before looking right at me. "Umm, I want to talk, so I grabbed us something to eat." I looked at the bag before looking back at him.

"Did you poison it?"

"No, please. we need to talk. I want to explain myself." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"I should just kill you right now." I answered. Sasuke sighed before walking over to the living room table and set the bag down. He pulled out six containers, egg rolls, plates, and plastic forks. He poured the food on the plates before scooting over for a place for me.

"Please eat with me."

**To be continued**


	11. Guess the new person and win a prize

**I have a surprise for everyone in this story. He is from a different anime, but I'm sir everyone knows him well. If you are the first person to tell who is from then I will write any kind of one chapter story you want. :)**

Npov

I sat there on the couch taking a bite out of my egg roll, as Sasuke was finishing up his tea. He told me how he ended up tell telling those bastards about where I live and other shit like that. "I know was wrong for me to just give out information like that and put your life in more danger by us. I was not thinking. I'm use to telling them everything like we do every time." I rolled my eyes before collecting my plates and plastic silverware.

I stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. I can hear Sasuke following behind me. "You don't have to worry about it Sasuke. What's done is done, so do me a favor and stop giving information out to your fuckers." I said, as I dropped my stuff in the trash can. I looked at the clock and saw that was close to 10pm. "You need to get home, it's late. I will see you at school."

I turned around and gave him a sad smile. Sasuke looked at in the living room and saw him eyeing his empty plate and glass. I waved it off. "I got it. You head home before your dad gets pissed." Sasuke chuckled before walking over to me and gave a quick little kiss on my lips. I blushed in total shock at his sudden action. He backed up, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I-I will see you tomorrow Naruko." Sasuke then walked out of my apartment; leaving there frozen.

I stood there for a moment before I shook my head before heading back into the living room. I picked up Sasuke's glass and stared at it. I felt anger running through my veins that made me squeeze the glass, so tight that it crushed in my hands. I can hear the shards it the floor, as I just stare at the open cut on my palm. A pool a blood was forming in my hand before I dipped my hand to the side and let the blood fall over the edge. I now stared at my hand that was slowly healing.

Just then I began to notice a small mist flowing around my hand. My head snapped up and saw that black mist was forming around the living room. I felt my eyes become heavy.

"Damn." I whispered before I felt my body it the floor and I passed out.

~X~

"Welcome Naruko." My eyes were blurry at the moment that I could not see anything. She could not even feel the ground under her. She look down and saw that she was floating in mid-air.

"Where am I?"

"That's not important Naruko. I'm here to help you." I look around, as my vision became clear. There were dead flowers and trees.

"How can you help me?"

"I know you want revenge, but the person you stuck a deal with for revenge was not the right call, but I can still help you with your revenge."

"How?"

_"Would you like to make a contract?" _

"Contract?"

_"Yes, with a __demon_. I can grant any wish you have, make your wildest dreams come true. But for a price." Naruko couldn't see who was there as their body and face was completely shrouded in darkness of the shadows.

"What's the price?"

_"Your soul."_ That's when Naruko saw red mesmerizing eyes.

She just stares at them. "Didn't I already sold my soul to the devil?"

"Yes, but there is a part of you that is still human and I want to save it. The devil in your soul is what I want."

"If your a demon then why you care."

"You will find that answer soon enough, so do we have a deal?"

Naruko stared at the dark skies before answering. "Yes."

"Good." Just then there was pain running through my arm. I gasp before reaching over and lifted my sleeve to see, I then saw a new tattoo began to glow purple, as it appears on my arm. He then appeared with a butlers outfit and a smirk. He lifted his hand that was his nails were painted black with the same glowing tattoo. He reached out and blood began leaking out of his hand and onto my mark. I felt a pulse like it was coming alive. "Now then, shall we get out of here my mistress?"

**To be continued**


	12. Getting ready for school

**we have winner for the prize I will PM them.**

Npov

My head was spinning, my heart is pounding, what will happen to me today? I question myself, as I lay there in my room. The sun was just coming up through the window. The silence in the room was cut by the sound of someone knocking on my door. I continue looking up at the ceiling before slowly turning my head to face the door.

"Mistress, your breakfast is ready." My new butler called through the door.

I sighed before sitting up. "Enter Sebastian." I called back looking at the door. Sebastian entered my room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning young mistress, todays breakfast is Earl Grey tea, fresh fruit, and French toast." I stared at him confused. What the fuck is French toast? "French toast is bread dripped in eggs and cinnamon, fry them up and you get a perfect breakfast." Sebastian, said, as he poured some tea into a tea cup. He continues to smile, as he hands it to me. I never had this kind of tea before, but the smell of it makes my mouth water.

I brought the cup to my lips and dipped it. The taste hit my tongue and my eyes went wide. This is so good, I never had anything like it before. I pulled the cup away and stared at it in shock. I heard Sebastian laugh, as he gently took the cup away and replaced it with a plate of food. I stared at the bread before moment before grabbing the fork and sliced through it.

I put the bread in my mouth. My mouth became watery at the sweetness. I began to devour it, as Sebastian set out some clothes for me. In a matter of minutes, I was done with my food.

"Mistress" I looked up at him. "Would you like to have tea everyday once you get home rom school."

I closed my eyes before answering. "That's fine Sebastian. Thank you" He came walking over and began to unbutton my night shirt. I didn't bother to do anything since he is a demon and demon has no emotions what's so ever. He helped me get dress, as I reached over and grabbed the remote to stereo. I hit the play button and 'Slept so long' began to play.

I now in front of the mirror with Sebastian behind to do my hair while I do my make up.

~X~

"Tea will be ready for you when you off of school my lady." He said, as he holds the door open for me. I walked right pass him and his hands went straight to his chest and he bow.

"Thank you Sebastian, don't over work yourself; besides it small place, so there's not much for you to do."

He chuckles. "For now my lady." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The answer will come my lady, but right now head off to school."

**To be continued**


	13. First save

I walk down the street towards my school when I felt eyes following me. I stopped for moment before turning around to see if anyone was following me. When I saw no one there I just shrugged my shoulders and continued my way to school. I walk through the parking lot of the school when I saw Sasuke's gang in the corner of my eyes. For some reason, Sasuke was not there for some reason. Just then I heard a horn. I turned and saw someone losing control of their car and it heading straight to me.

I froze there, as the car was coming for speed to me. I screamed. "SEBASTIAN!" I screamed his name and the next thing I knew I was lifted off the ground and flying out of the way of the car. My eyes were closed shut that I could not see anything.

"You may awake my you mistress, your safe now." That was Sebastian's voice. I my eyes flew open and there he was staring down at me. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me.

I sighed before I could speak. "You may put me down Sebastian, thank you." Not a moment later my feet where on the ground. I adjust my book bag before looking up to Sebastian. "How did you get here so fast?"

"my lady, I'm just one _hell_ of a butler. "He said with a smirk on his face. Demon, that's right. "Oh and I brought you some lunch." I handed me something that is covered with a purple cloth. I held my hand out and he dropped it. "It's roast meat with home made French fries. Served every well in England"

I smiled at the meal. "Well you should know because you are English."

"every good my lady, is there anything else you would need?"

"No, just head back and please have tea ready for me when I return."

Sebastian smiled and got on one knee. "Yes, my lady." I smiled before telling him to stand; which he did. "Have a good day my lady and if you need anything, just call name."

I nod my head and turned around and headed into the school.

**To be continued**


	14. Can't rain all the time

I through the halls of my school with everyone's eyes on me. People have no respect, by keeping their eyes to themselves.

"Naruko" I heard someone call me. I stopped in the middle of the hall and looked over my shoulder where I can see Shikamaru and Shino coming my way. " Naruko I heard what happen; who was that guy who saved you?" Shikamaru asked in curosity. I chuckled at his concern. I turn my body, so I was fully facing them.

"Curosity kills the cat shika." he just rolled his, as Shino stepped in.

"who is he Naruko?"

I sighed "Its nothing, he is just a butler that I hired last night."

Shikamaru eye brow raised up. " A butler, why did you get a butler?" If only I could tell him the real reason, but I don't want to be put in a hospital for saying that my butler is a demon who wants my soul, so all I did was shrugged my shoulders before the bell range.

"Oh, there's the bell, we have to get to class: see you lunch." I said before running off to my first period class. I didn't pay any attention to the people who was giving me crazy looks. All I did was go straight to my seat and pop my feet on the table. I yawned, as Sakura and the gang came walking in laughing. When they saw me, their laugh cut off.

"Yo death girl, where did you get the butler?" Sakura asked, as she sat down in her seat. I didn't say anything besides look out the window at the rain that falls. "Don't you ignore me!" Sakura screamed out.

I yawned and continue looking out the rain. I can hear Sakura hissing at her friends. 'I'm going to kill that emo freak someday, I swear to god.' I rolled my eyes and continue looking out the window.

"Don't you wish that the rain would stop just once Naruko." I heard sasuke voice behind me. I smiled, but didn't look at him.

"Can't rain all the time."

"So, who was that man that saved you this morning." Again, what is this: the talk of the day?

"He is a butler that I hired after what happen to my place, thanks to your friends." I said looking at him. I looked at Sasuke with a smile on my face. "I'm going to the library on Saturday for the book report. Do you want to come?"

Sasuke just blink three times before clearing his throat. "Ummm I got plans with the gang that Saturd-"

"Oh for fuck sake, fine I will do it myself." I turn back to look out the window. "Fucking A man."

**To be continued**


	15. Meeting Grell

Npov

I yawned, as I sat there in the court yard, letting the sun hit my skin. I smiled, as the warmth of the sun was warming my heart. I was too relaxed that I just notice that my cell phone was on it's third ring.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I checked the I.D number ... _'Home' ... hmm must be Sebastian. "_Hello?"

"My lady, I though I should warned you that your job called and said that they heard about the incident at school and told you not to come to work." I sighed 'I knew this day would come'

"Alright then, thank you Sebastian."

"No problem my lady and dinner will be ready for you went you get home. " I smiled before clicking the 'end' button and putting my cell phone back. I lean back against my hands to enjoy the sin once again, but then it was cut off by a sound coming from the woods behind me.

"Well helloooo there." I was on my feet in a second and was facing the wood. There I was a man with long red hair with glasses, tux suit, but with a red long coat. I look around the school and saw everyone looking this way. Well, at least I'm not the only one who can see him. I turned back him.

"Who are you?"

"Oooh you are so adorable Naruko." He said dancing around me. He has to be friends with Sebastian in order to know who I am.

I looked at him with a boring look on my face. "Who the hell are you?"

The tip of his figure went up to his mouth like he was just insulted. "Oh dear me, I'm said that you don't know who I am, but I'm Grell."

I yawned before picking up my bag. "My guess is that your a friend of Sebastian's?"

"Who, no. I heard a lot about yoooou sooooo I want to see who are." He said, as he danced all around me. "Mmmm, I love your taste in clothing and your hair style. " Yep, he's gay.

"Okay" I began walking away when I heard the bell ring. "You freak."

**To be continued**


	16. Pissed of demon

Npov

I was sitting on the top step in front of the school. I was waiting for Shikamaru and Shino to come out of detention from Shino playing with his spider and Shikamaru falling asleep.

I took a drag out of my cigarette, as I stared straight ahead of me. Sasuke is such a jackass, I mean his friends tore my place apart and yet he still hanging with them. I really don't understand men these days. I looked at my clock and saw that it was getting late, so I stared making my way home. I was just in the middle of the parking lot when my body began feeling hot. I began gasping for air to get some cold air in my lungs, but that didn't hell one bit.

I dropped on my knees and put my hand over my heart. My body began to shack visually at when I look down at my arms I saw them becoming red. 'You stupid girl!' A demon voice came from behind me and saw the first demon I made a deal with the first time. His eyes were red, as blood and the look of hunger in his voice. 'We had a deal!'

I smiled, as I turned away from him to stand up. "A deal? No such thing." I whispered, as I was able to stand up straight. " We didn't make a deal, I just agree to go along with your plans, but I like Sebastian idea. He was the one who really made a deal with me you son of bitch." I said glaring at the demon before me.

'You fucked up girl. My master is going to hate even more then he already did."

"What do you mean?"

He gave out a dark chuckle. "You will find out soon enough." Just then a pit of fire formed around his body and he was gone by the second. My body began to cool down, so that was good for me. I inhaled and exhaled before slowly backing up until I bumped into something behind me. I spun around and saw who it was, Sasuke.

"Who were you talking to Naruko." I send him a glare before shoving him away from and stormed around him.

"No one." I said before continuing my way home. I can hear him walking with me.

"You were talking to thin air for the pass two minutes."

I rolled my eye before turning to him. "Just get back to your friends and leave me the hell alone." I said right in his face before taking off running to my apartment where I know Sebastian is waiting for me with hot tea and maybe dinner.

He then began to rain, much to my dislike. "Just great." I stopped on the side of the road and removed my book bag. I didn't bother kneeing down since there was a puddle under my boots. I zipped my bag and began looking through it for an umbrella, but it was not there. "Fuck" I cured.

"My lady, you really need to keep you umbrella with you at all time. " I heard Sebastian voice and I didn't feel the rain on me anymore. I smiled before zipping my book bag back up.

"You are one hell of a butler." I said looking into his eyes. Sebastian smirked before lifting me up bridle style.

"Indeed."

**To be continued**


	17. taking a nap

Npov

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking my tea, as Sebastian was cooking my dinner. I set my tea cup down on its small plate.

"Sebastian" he turned away from stove to give me his attention. "At school, when I was leaving, I ran into that other demon and he said that his masteres hated me more then before. Do you know he means by that?" Sebastian stared at me for a brief moment before grabbing a towel and whipped off his hands. He walked over behind my chair and layed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know who it was mistress, but I will figure it out. Now why don't you go take a nap, you look a bit tired master." the moment he said that I let out a yawn.

"Alright, I'll have my dinner in bed. Wake me up when it's ready." I pushed my cup of tea away, got up and head to my bedroom.

Sabpov

I watched my mistress walk out the kitchen and disappeared around the corner. I heard the door close. I sigh before continue cooking before I heard the knock on her front door.

I at the clock behind me and saw that it 5:43p.m I sigh again. "so many things to do and people are disturbing me."

I drop the spoon and walked to the front door. The knocking continues until I opened it. There was Sasuke Uchiha.

"May I help you sir?" I asked, as I stared at young Uchiha. He had a question look on his face, as he looked right pass me

"Is Naruko here?"

"My mistress is taking a nap right now. I will tell her that you have stopped by to see her, now have a good day mr. Uchiha." I then closed the door before he questions about how I knew his name. I lock the door and made my way back to the kitchen to finish cooking for my young mistress

To be continued


	18. Pissed off

Thirdpov

Naruko was laying there sound asleep in her bed, but was twisting and turning from the nightmare she is in.

Npov

_I was cold, shivering, and right in the middle of darkness still in my black long gown. "Where am I?" I heard my qeustion eco through my head, as I was floating there in the middle of darkness. "Is anyone here?" I asked the question out loud with hope that someone was here with me._

_Just then the darkess was gone and I was in the graveyard right in front of Garra grave stone. I can hear the owls hooing in the wind, as the bat's flew through the midnight sky. I spun around to turn the other and I saw someone there in the middle of the graveyard petting a bat, but was wearing long cloat._

_His head turn slightly, so that I can see half of his face. "Garra" I whispered his name. His face was filled with sorrow, as he turned to look forward. He began walking away, but I him out. "Stop!" He paused, but didn't look back to me._

_"Keep Sebastian with Naruko." My eyes went wide in terror and shock. How did he know about Sebastian and why dose it sound like he's in pain? "He will keep you safe. You two will be the only one' who can save this world. I'm happy that went against the other demon who wanted you, but you need to be ready; he's coming for you."_

_I stepped closer. "Who is?"_

_He spun around with serious look on his face. "Your fa-" Just then his body was up in the air and he was screaming in pain._

_"GARRA!" I screamed his name. Just then he disappeared and I was now surrounded by fire. I can see it through my eyes and it was buring. I heard an evil laugh coming from behind. I forced myself to turn around to face him. I could not see him, but his shadow. He looked like satian himself. His shadow reached out for me._

~X~

I let out a scream before sitting up on my bed. My shaking, sweating, with tears running down my face. I grab hold of my head and slid my legs up against my chest. I began sobbing. "I- I don't know what I'm suppose to do."

I didn't know how long I was crying, but I jumped at the sound of knocking upon my bedroom door. Must be Sebatian with my dinner. "Enter." The door then opened.

"My lady, are you alright?" He said, as he carried the tray to my bed.

"Just a nightmare." I reached under my pillow and grab my pocket knife. "There is something coming-" I whispered, as I flipped the knife open. I looked up at Sebastian, as he sets the tray down at the edge of my bed. "Is there?"

He stood there for a moment. "yes my lady." I growled through my teeth wind blowing around the room. The lights began to flicker on and off, paper wheregoing everywhere, and my hair was blowing in my face.

Sabastian just stood there like nothing was happening. "How could you not tell me that something about to happen on earth?" I said in a dark demon voice. "You lied to me. How dose my dead best friend know you?"

Sebastian continues to stand there which made me more anger. "ANSWER ME!"

"Garra, just knows about me because he is watching over you. We met after he died telling me, so much about your pain and how you are so different. I knew who you were, so I came to you to protect you. I didn't mean to lie to you my lady." I then began to calm down. The wind was going away and everything fell to the ground.

I sigh before getting up from the bed and walking over to the window. I gripped the knife in my hand before pressing the blade against my wrist and began slicing my flesh. I can feel the warm liquid dripping of my arm and hit the floor. I can feel Sebastian's eyes on me.

"This is an order-" I said taking the blade away my flesh and let my arm fall to my side. I turned away to face my butler. "You must never lie to me again."

Sebastian smirk. "Yes, my lady, now then cone and enjoy you dinner."

**To be continued**


End file.
